Sellers of vehicles may spend considerable efforts in marketing and selling their vehicles. Recently, sellers have used electronic communications and computer networks to market their vehicles to buyers. However, notwithstanding the availability of communications and computer technology, the process of making a vehicle available to a distributed group of buyers can be time consuming, and imperfect. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems relative to computer-assisted vehicle sale.